


Love Over Every Inch

by Megasaur



Series: Drunk Drabbles [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Winter, fluffersmut, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: A/N: lets be honest this is solely based on @jewelofwinter and DefinitelyWinter’s portrayals and I hope I did it justice and didn’t cross over any lines 😬Prompt: For @the-ss-horniest-book-club Drunk Drabbles.





	Love Over Every Inch

You had had enough. Teetering on the edge of a breakdown all day. The last straw was breaking the handle of your favorite mug. Trivial? Maybe. But it seemed like it was one thing after another with your life. You stood there yelling and cursing at no one when someone knocked on your door. You gained enough composure to open the door only to break down into tears when you saw him before you. 

The two of you had grown much more comfortable in the time you have spent together since that first kiss. He steps into your apartment, closes the door, wraps his arms around you and shuffles the two of you to your couch. Where the two of you sat while he listened to you about everything that got you to this point. He was silent, but you could tell from the look in his eyes that he was taking in every word. A few words peppered in here or there from him, but mainly he let you get it all out. He knew you didn’t need advice just an ear, and he was good at that. Strong. Silent.

As you finished and calmed yourself you thanked him for coming to your aide, and lending an ear. Standing up you turned to offer him something to drink, but he was right there. His metal hand tentatively on your hip, his flesh hand stroking your cheek. You leaned into the touch and pressed your soft lips to his calloused palm. He watched you with intense eyes, no one was ever as gentle as you are with him. No one made him feel like he did with you. He wanted to take tonight as slow as he could. Make you feel his love over every inch of you. 

Lifting your chin with his fingers, he made you look directly at him and you watched his tongue wet his lips . “_Tsvetok_.” he murmured against your lips before brushing them against yours. A low whimper emitted from your throat at the pet name he used for you. The sound set him off deepening this kiss as you both stood there in the middle of your living room. It turned hot and heavy, but slow and sensual at the same time. 

He tapped your thigh twice with his finger and slid his hand into position to catch you as you jumped up for him. He carried you to your bedroom and set her down to lean against a wall – never breaking your lips apart in the process. He wanted to feel as much of you touching him as he could. Slowly one of his hands traced down your side, finding the hem of your shirt, and slipping his hand under it to feel your soft, warm skin against his, grounding him, as he pushed your shirt up. You broke your lips apart to allow him to remove it the rest of the way. As he dropped your shirt to the floor he stepped back taking in the view, blinking slowly with a smile of contentment, before bringing you back to him as he trailed his finger along the waistband of your shorts. Your hips stirred at his touch, already feeling the heat building inside you. He tsked as he gently pushed your hips back down, whispering Russian in your ear. “Tonight, flower, I am going to take my time.” 

You tried to hold back the moan but with his hot breath against your skin and his words in your ear – it couldn’t be helped. He proceeded to kiss down your neck as his fingers blazed a trail lower. Dipping them between your legs giving you some much needed pressure. But it wasn’t enough. “Soldat, please.” you whined as you pressed your hips against his hand. 

“Not until I have kissed every inch of you, Tsvetok.” it was a soft murmur as he lowered himself to his knees, pulling your bottoms down with him. 

–

He took his time as he said he would kissing every last inch of you until you begged him for relief from the aching inside you. With a devilish grin and no warning he picked you up, as you yelped, and carried you to the bed and laying you down on the soft surface. He lined himself up with your entrance and slowly pushed in watching your face as he did. Relief washed over your face as you looked into his eyes, taking in the moment. He moved his hips at a punishingly slow pace, but you could feel the care and adoration that was poured into each movement. 

_Was it love you were both feeling? Maybe. But you weren’t going to admit it yet._


End file.
